Hydrogels are water-saturated turgid materials and can be used for a wide range of applications such as tissue engineering scaffolds and drug delivery vehicles. Biomolecules, such as lipids, peptides, proteins, polysaccharides, and deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), but not ribonucleic acid (RNA), have been found to form hydrogels.